<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bottles, Cobwebs and What? by sarahgirl1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155213">Bottles, Cobwebs and What?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998'>sarahgirl1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Dot and Audrey are hiding from something, Dot tries to reassure Audrey there's nothing to be afraid of. But it all goes to heck when she makes the mistake of mentioning one potential sneeze-causing irritant...</p><p>Most of the transcript comes from a New Scooby Doo Movies episode.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bottles, Cobwebs and What?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(There is a single cupboard with a door in the middle of the hall. The door opens to reveal Dot and Audrey, both sitting inside.)</p><p>Dot: End of the line, Audrey. Hop out.</p><p>Audrey: (shaking her head) No way, Dot!</p><p>Dot: Don't be scared. Nothing here but a bunch of old bottles, cobwebs and dust.</p><p>(Audrey's eyes widen in realization, and her nose twitches as well.)</p><p>Audrey: D-d-d-dust?! (She begins to inhale, lowering her eyelids and tilting her neck backward.) Aaaah... Haaah, aaaah... AaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHH--</p><p>(Before she can sneeze, Dot covers her mouth with both of her hands; Audrey tries to speak, but her speech is muffled. Cut to Tiny and Lucretia, both looking wary.)</p><p>Tiny: What are those weird sounds?</p><p>Lucretia: I don't know. Whatever they are...</p><p>(Back to Dot and Audrey, now out of the cupboard; the former is still plugging the latter's mouth, despite Audrey's body being full of air from her need to sneeze.)</p><p>Lucretia: (o.s.) ...they sure aren't made by anything human!</p><p>(Audrey can't take any more holding back at this point, so she inhales a bit more before exploding.)</p><p>Audrey: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-- (turns toward Dot and lets loose) TCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!</p><p>(The force of the sneeze blows her and Dot backwards, past Tiny and Lucretia. Both of them look surprised.)</p><p>Lucretia: What was that?!</p><p>(A crash is heard. Dot and Audrey are now in a small pile of debris. Neither of them are hurt, but both look dazed, and Audrey is rubbing her nose with her forefinger. A bottle falls and breaks briefly.)</p><p>Dot: Gesundheit!</p><p>Audrey: Thanks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>